PVP
In Firefall PVP maps, battleframes will have standardized stats as well as weapon and ability kits. Currently, PVP is being reworked and there is only one gametype available as a preview, Jetball. Two other gametypes, Team Deathmatch and Hunter, are schedule for release in Update 1.7http://www.firefall.com/news/firefall-live-recap-october-2-2015. Besides PVP maps, Sunken Harbor is an open PVP area again, with no standardized equipment/stats. PvP Ranks * A player’s PvP level is denoted by a Rank which is increased by earning Rank Points through participation in Arena PvP. Ranks are account-wide and apply to all of the player’s battleframes across their owned characters. The current maximum PvP Rank is 50 (Commander). * As players rank up they will unlock access to additional secondary weapons to use in their PvP loadout. Rewards * While participating in PvP, players are able to advance their PvE battleframes by gaining XP, giving players the option to progress their battleframe through PvP. * Players are also rewarded at the end of PvP matches with Crystite and PvE equipment. The rewards are based on the character’s current battleframe level and the amount of time they participated in the match. * Players on the winning team of an arena match receive victory rewards in addition to participation rewards. The victory rewards are a bonus percentage of the participation rewards and contain additional PvE equipment. * Players that have PvE battleframes unlocked via Elite Ranks or Red Beans on any character within the same account can use those battleframes in PvE and PvP. Standard PVP Equipment Accord Assault *Primary – Plasma Cannon *Secondary – Burst Rifle *Auxiliary – Energy Sword *Abilities **Afterburner **Meteor Strike **Overcharge **Ultimate: Shockwave Firecat *Primary – Phason Thrower *Secondary – Burst Rifle *Auxiliary – Energy Sword *Abilities **Afterburner **Thermal Wave **Fuel Cloud **Ultimate: Fuel Air Bomb Tigerclaw *Primary – Fusion Cannon *Secondary – Burst Rifle *Auxiliary – Energy Sword *Abilities **Afterburner **Hellfire **Pulsar **Ultimate: Supercharge Accord Biotech *Primary – Smart Blaster *Secondary – Sub-Machine Gun *Auxiliary – Energy Sword *Abilities **Adrenaline Rush **Poison Ball **Healing Generator **Ultimate: Heroism Recluse *Primary – Bolt Driver *Secondary – Sub-Machine Gun *Auxiliary – Energy Sword *Abilities **Creeping Death **Poison Trail **Adrenaline Rush **Ultimate: Necrosis Dragonfly *Primary – Bio Rifle *Secondary – Sub-Machine Gun *Auxiliary – Energy Sword *Abilities **Healing Wave **Adrenaline Rush **Emergency Response **Ultimate: Healing Dome Accord Engineer *Primary – Arc Thrower *Secondary – Assault Rifle *Auxiliary – Energy Sword *Abilities **Heavy Turret **Overclock **Supply Station **Ultimate: Anti-Personnel Turret Bastion *Primary – Mine Launcher *Secondary – Assault Rifle *Auxiliary – Energy Sword *Abilities **Multi-Turrets **Overclock **Deployable Shield **Ultimate: Fortify Electron *Primary – Shock Rail *Secondary – Assault Rifle *Auxiliary – Energy Sword *Abilities **Bulwark **Overclock **Boomerang Shot **Ultimate: Electrical Storm Accord Dreadnaught *Primary – Heavy Machine Gun *Secondary – Grenade Launcher *Auxiliary – Energy Sword *Abilities **Heavy Armor **Turret Mode **Charge **Ultimate: Absorption Bomb Mammoth *Primary – Rotary Blaster *Secondary – Grenade Launcher *Auxiliary – Energy Sword *Abilities **Gravity Pull **Thunderdome **Charge **Ultimate: Dreadfield Rhino *Primary – Photon Lance *Secondary – Grenade Launcher *Auxiliary – Energy Sword *Abilities **Penetrating Rounds **Sundering Blast **Charge **Ultimate: Mighty Charge Accord Recon *Primary – Marksman Rifle *Secondary – Shotgun *Auxiliary – Energy Sword *Abilities **Cryo Shot **Remote Explosive **Teleport Beacon **Ultimate: Artillery Strike Nighthawk *Primary – Sniper Rifle *Secondary – Shotgun *Auxiliary – Energy Sword *Abilities **Decoy **Sin Beacon **Teleport Beacon **Ultimate: Eruption Raptor *Primary – Charge Rifle *Secondary – Shotgun *Auxiliary – Energy Sword *Abilities **Smoke Screen **Assassinate **Teleport Beacon **Ultimate: Overload Reference http://www.firefall.com/16-update-notes-part-2-pvp-and-systems Category:PvP